custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Harma (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Harma was a Ta-Matoran fisherman who resided in Ga-Metru in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Like all other Ta-Matoran, Harma began his life on Spherus Magna, where he helped to construct the Matoran Universe and was placed in Metru-Nui, along with a number of other Ta-Matoran. However, Harma quickly became uncomfortable with the pressures on industry in Ta-Metru. Preferring a quieter life, the Ta-Matoran relocated to Ga-Metru, where he took up a job of selling fish at a market. Destiny War Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Harma managed to survive the brunt of the conflict by staying in Ga-Metru, which had been fortified to allow the Ga-Matoran to defend themselves against Rahkshi attacks. However, as Zakaz was all but destroyed by the war, Metru-Nui became close trade partners with the Skakdi. In order to provide support, all fish and meat purchased in Metru-Nui was imported from Zakaz. Despite this law, Harma continued to sell fish in Ga-Metru. In addition, he later crafted his own scythe and began to do gardening tasks with it. However, this scared many Ga-Matoran and caused him to be visited by Toa Lhikan, who confiscated the Scythe and later his Fishing Rod. Cult of Darkness Recently, Harma discovered the plans of a team of Brotherhood Spies. He heard them discussing an attack on Metru-Nui's Coliseum but was caught listening by "Terminator", who poisoned him and left his on the doorstep of a Ga-Matoran. When Harma returned to consciousness he swiftly contacted the Toa and revealed that he knew of a plan to cripple the city, as the Cult expected him to. As a result, Toa Lhikan and Kualus were summoned to Harma's workplace in Ga-Metru to learn more. The two Toa cornered the Ta-Matoran while Lhikan questioned him mercilessly. However, before Harma could reveal anything, he was struck in the chest by a Cordak Missile and was propelled backwards. The two Toa then discovered that "Terminator" was present and that he had been hired to kill them both, as well as Harma. As the former Dark Hunter burried both the inert Ta-Matoran and Lhikan in rubble, Kualus was forced to fight him off. Luckily, Racasix - a Vortixx secret service agent - also emerged from the shadows and dragged Harma and Lhikan out of the rock debris, saving both of their lives while "Terminator" continued to battle Kualus. Harma later returned to consciousness in the market after being abandoned there following "Terminator"'s defeat. Death Three days after his encounter with the Cult of Darkness, Harma persuaded himself that the organization still wanted him dead. Desperately, he attempted to leave Ga-Metru, correctly sensing that something was wrong in the city and unknowingly anticipating the destruction of the Turaga Tuyet Dam. However, upon boarding a Chute Shuttle, Harma's vessel was attacked by a Chute Lurker and he was brutally killed. After dying, Harma was reincarnated on the Red Star, as part of the Star's primary function. However, the return mechanism of the Star had since malfunctioned, and Harma was trapped in the Red Star along with other revived beings. Abilities and Traits Considering himself to be estranged from other Ta-Matoran social conventions, Harma often felt an unprecedented affinity with the ocean and had a desire to escape the industrialism of his native Metru, often embarking on excursions and vacations to other islands before finally relocating to Ga-Metru. While Harma was more than willing to work Similarly to all other Ta-Matoran, Harma would have possessed a minuscule degree of control over the Element of Fire, which manifested itself in the form of a natural resistance to pronounced heat. Mask and Tools Throughout his life, Harma chose to wear a Powerless Kanohi Kadin, a somewhat peculiar decision for a Ta-Matoran. This particular mask was chosen due to Harma's desire for the liberating experience of flight. Trivia *Harma's use of a Kanohi Kadin was suggested by Rando07. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance See Also *Brickshelf Gallery Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Fire Category:Metru Nui Category:Matoran